Pretty On the Inside (or The Blind Dates)
by Teala373
Summary: Alternate Reality: a scheming stepsister plots to bring two couples together.


Pretty On the Inside (or The Blind Dates)

By Teala373

Summary: Blind dates are used to bring two couples together

Author's Note: Ok, I started writing all these little shorter stories because I felt that Adia and Hime-chan were so dark - I wanted to write something a little more... normal. LOL! ^_^ This story is kind of different because it puts a few Joe characters in a setting completely away from G.I. Joe. In case you are not familiar with the real name of Joe characters, here's a little hint list, since the codenames aren't used at all:

Shana O'Hara: Scarlet

Alison Hart-Burnett: Lady Jaye

Dashiell Faireborn: Flint

Conrad Hauser: Duke

Courtney Kreiger: Cover Girl

Ronald Rudat: Dusty

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dashiell Faireborn tried to make his way through the busy crowded streets, but by the time he caught up with his best friend, he was too late.

"Hey Dash!" Alison Hart-Burnett was happy to run into her close friend, "What brings you to..."

"Who's your hot friend?" 

Alison was annoyed in more ways than one as she watched his love-struck eyes follow a pair of long legs down the street. "Yeah, hi to you, too. I'm fine thanks," she clipped out bitterly.

"Is she single? What's her name?"

"Dash? Hello? I'm existing over here!"

Once the beautiful girl was out of sight, Dash finally turned to acknowledge his long time best friend. "Sorry, Ali, I just never saw anyone as gorgeous as her before!"

Alison winced. Tried as she might, she couldn't fight the jealous wave rushing over her. "That was Shana O'Hara, my roommate from college, the one you would have met if you had ever bothered to come visit me!"

"We've been through this! My college was on the opposite side of the country from yours! I didn't exactly have money to burn back then, ya know! Remember I had to take an extra job to finish paying for my tuition when my dad's book bombed?"

Ali sighed. "I don't want to fight about this again!"

"Good, then let's discuss something else, like your hot friend Shana!"

"Aren't you even going to ask me how I am or what I happen to be doing here?"

Dash rolled his eyes. "I just talked to you this morning and you were fine then. I can see you're still fine now and I know why you're here! You're getting rejected by another modeling agency!"

Ali stuck out her tongue. "I didn't get rejected! They said they'd call me if anything came up..."

"Oh come on! Alison, you're a great girl, but you're not the type. You should take up a career in... in..."

"In what?!" Alison was starting to get angry. Not only was he drooling over another girl, that happened to be her good friend, but when he bothered to take an interest in her, it was to throw insults.

"Well... I always thought you'd make a nice career for yourself in the army..."

"The army?! Look, I know I don't exactly look like Shana, but I'm not that..."

Dash held up his hands in defense. "It has nothing to do with your looks. You're just not the frilly, girly type. You're a worker bee. Don't be insulted - it's something to be proud of. There's a lot to be said for hard work."

"A worker bee?! Buddy, you're digging your own grave!"

"Aw, c'mon, Ali! Don't be mad! Besides, if you're mad at me, I can't beg you to fix me up on a blind date with your hot friend!"

That was the last straw. "Go bug some other worker bee! I've got things to do!" With that she walked of.

"Ali! Hey, Alison! HEY!"

Dash ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "What's with her?" he muttered to himself.

----

Alison stomped into her room and threw her portfolio on her bed.

"Hey Ali-cat! What's wrong? Dash get under your skin again?"

Courtney Krieger, Alison's often mischievous stepsister, stood leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Oh go play under a tank, Courtney!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because your nitwit of a best friend is too stupid to realize you're madly in love with him!"

"I am not in love with him!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "If you didn't want me to know then you should hide your diary in a better spot!"

"Why you..."

"How did the appointment go?"

Alison sighed and sat down on her bed, her features slumping in defeat. "Just like all the others..."

"I wish you would take me up on my offer and come to work with me. Ron would be happy to photograph you."

"Of course he would! I've seen the way he looks at you - he'd walk through fire if you told him to! I want to get this on my own because I'm good enough!"

"Oh stop being such a baby! Even the best of the best got to where they are because of connections. It's all about who you know these days, Ali, and you know me!"

A scowl touched the brunette's face. "Quit rubbing it in my face that you're a big, successful model and I'm a big nobody!" 

Courtney sighed and began to leave. "I don't know what Dash did now to get you all riled up, but you obviously don't want to talk to me about it. You can pour your heart out to Shana when she gets here. Mom invited her to dinner."

"Of course she did," Alison mumbled, "everyone loves Shana!"

Courtney shook her head as she walked away. 

Flopping back on her bed, Alison closed her eyes and began to think about what she could do for a career. She tried to think about the things she was good at. 'I was always good in archery and track and field in school, especially the javelin throw. I have a black belt in karate from Shana harping me to train at her family's dojo... maybe I could be a javelin throwing, ass-kicking superhero! Nah... there has to be some kind of career that I would be good at...'

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Look, I'm sorry..."

"Forget about it, Dash... I was just having a bad day." Alison closed her eyes and sighed. She could never really stay mad at Dash for a long time. She loved him too much. 

"How about I treat you to dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, but we... have company tonight."

"Ok, how about tomorrow - we can check out that new night club down on Main. I hear the steaks are real good and they got the bartender from Ray's, so you know the drinks'll be great!"

"Sounds great, I night of ruining my modeling figure while you ogle all the girls in miniskirts." 

"First of all, you're not a model yet..."

"Thanks for reminding me..."

"Secondly, I only ogle the _ pretty_ girls in miniskirts. There's a big difference."

"Har, har."

"But, my miniskirt-chasing days are over."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because you're going to set me up on a blind date with Miss drop-dead-gorgeous Shana."

Alison sighed. This couldn't be happening. "I dunno, Dash..."

"Oh c'mon! I know she's not psycho 'cause you lived with her for four years and are still close with her, and you know me, so you can reassure her..."

"Actually, I doubt what I have to say would be reassuring...."

"Pleeeeease, Ali? Puh-leeeeeeeeeease? You know I always wanted to date a redhead!"

"Dash..." Alison's mind was spinning. She couldn't possible set up her beautiful, intelligent, strong, fun, sexy college roommate with her best friend. She'd never have a chance with him if he got all caught up in Shana.

"Listen, Ali, I already made reservation for Tony's this Friday at 7pm. If she doesn't want to go, then you can just show up and I'll treat you to dinner for trying."

Before Alison could respond, her mother called up the stairs to announce Shana's arrival. 

"Look Dash, I've gotta go. I'll...I'll talk to Shana..."

"Thanks, Ali! You're the bestest friend a guy could have! Talk to ya later! Bye!"

"Yeah...best friend..."

She slammed the phone down as Shana walked in a took a seat on the bed next to her. Though Alison loved her old roommate dearly, the sight of her pretty features that had Dash so enraptured was making her sick. 

"You look like you're about to lose your best friend!" the redhead looked at her friend in concern

"You had to pick that phrase."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"

'What?"

"Why can't I be pretty, too?"

Shana took a long look at her friend, trying to decipher what was wrong. "Ali, you've known me for a long time. Have I ever lied to you or fed you a bunch of garbage just because you need to hear it?"

"No..."

"Good, so you know that what I'm going to say now is the truth. Ali, you are not pretty."

Not quite sure how to react, Alison looked at her friend in mute shock.

"Being pretty only means that you look generally attractive on the outside. People think it's important to be pretty, but it isn't. Anyone can be pretty - there's enough make-up, hair products, and high fashion to do wonders on anyone. Pretty is not a big deal. But, beautiful is. Being beautiful means you're pretty on the inside as well as the outside, and being pretty on the inside is much more important. Looks fade, but if you're pretty on the inside, it will always shine through and you will be beautiful. You, my dear Alison, are very beautiful."

"Me?" She looked at her wide-eyed, genuinely moved by what her friend was saying to her.

"Yes, you! You have the biggest heart of anyone I know! You'd give your worst enemy, none of which you have by the way, the shirt off your back if they really needed it. You're sweet and generous and hard working and you really care about helping others and doing the right thing. Your a rare flower blooming in the dessert, Alison Hart-Burnett, and I'm proud to call you my friend."

Two crystalline tears slid down Alison's cheeks as she reached out to tightly hug her friend. "Thank you, Shana. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I just wish I felt beautiful."

"What's wrong? Are you still upset about not getting the job? There's plenty of opportunity out there and anyone in the industry goes through a lot of rejection..." Shana took a good look at her friend's unhappy face, "don't tell me that once again you are upset over Dashiell Faireborn?"

Alison nodded before flopping back on the bed and covering her head with a pillow.

"Ali, honey, you have to give it a little time. You two have been best friends for a long while. He already knows how wonderful and special you are, he just needs to grow up a little and realize that you two are meant to be together in a different way, not just buddy-buddy. You'll see, it'll come for you."

"But I've been waiting forever! Besides, lately all he can do is insult me!"

"It's teasing! You know he loves you! Guys always tease girls that they like."

Uncovering her face and sitting up, Alison took a piece of her long shoulder length brown hair and began to twirl a strand between her fingers. "Let's talk about something else. I know! We can talk about the blind date you're going on Friday."

"What? I'm not going on a blind date Friday."

"Oh yes you are. Seven o'clock on Friday night..."

"Wait a minute! You're setting me up on a blind date...."

"He's a great guy, Shana, really. He saw me talking to you and knows a lot about you from my stories. It would just be one date. You might even like him." 

"You know, a blind date actually sounds like fun. What are the details?"

Alison bit her lip. After all the kind words Shana had said to her, she decided to do what she promised Dash. Besides, they would make a cute couple... Before she could answer her friend's question, Courtney entered the room. "Hey Ali-cat, Mom needs you for a sec, on the double." Once Alison was out of earshot, Courtney addressed Shana. "Let me fill you in on the blind date thing. Ali's got a lot on her mind - I'll take it from here."

"Oh? I didn't realize you were also in on it?"

"Of course! He's my friend, too! He's a great guy: smart, handsome, interesting. You two have a lot of similar things in common and he's got a thing for redheads! I promise that you'll have a good time!"

"Well... okay...I mean, it does sound like fun. I've never been on a blind date before. I actually haven't dated in a while."

"Really? No one's caught your eye?"

"Well, there is this one guy... but... I'm sure he wouldn't be interested. He's very handsome, I'm sure he has a girlfriend. My brother says he's very smart and nice..."

"Why didn't your brother hook you up?"

"Oh, well, he didn't know I was interested. I just asked about him casually since he was the new student."

"New student? He goes to your father's dojo? Shana, you have a prime opportunity..."

"Oh, he wouldn't be interested in me... he's in the advanced class and I teach little kids..."

"Wait a minute - he's new and he started the advanced class?"

"Yes."

The wheels in Courtney's mind began to turn. "Describe the mystery hunk."

"Well, I don't even know his name, but he's tall and has the most amazing blue eyes. I heard he was a graduate of a prominent martial arts school on the West side and now he wants to train to be an instructor. He'll probably leave once his training's over and go back to the West side. No use getting attached."

Courtney had to control herself from bursting into laughter. 'This is too good to be true!' she thought to herself.

"Well, back to your date, it's all set but here's the deal...."

"Uh-oh!"

"No! Its not bad! You see, I put Ali up to this whole thing - I thought you might agree easier if she asked you. She feels so guilty about it that she insists on going with you to make sure you feel comfortable, but that's just plain ridiculous, don't you think? I mean, you might as well bring your dad, too!"

Shana giggled. "True..."

"So, just tell her you don't want to go, but then go anyway. Then she won't feel bad. Besides, I think Dash has something romantic planned for Friday night, so you don't want her to be all worried about you when she should be having fun with him, right?"

"Dash is planning something romantic? Wow! That's great! I've never met the guy, but from the way you two talk about him, I feel like I do. I'm totally pulling for Ali and him to get together. Sure, I'll go along with that!"

"Great! You meet him at 7pm at the Primavera Gardens."

"Ok. What's his nam..."

"I hear Ali coming! Remember the plan! And avoid the subject at all cost! I'll deal with it"

"Courtney, Mom didn't need me!" Alison looked at her stepsister suspiciously, "But, she did want me to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

"Ok, you guys go ahead, I'll be down in a second."

Once the coast was clear, Courtney went over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hi, it's me, Courtney!... I'm fine thanks! Listen, you know your little sister's cute karate instructor that you're always drooling over?...Well, listen, she's going to be at the Primavera Gardens this Friday at 7pm...."

---

Dash tried to straighten his tie as he headed towards the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey man! You getting ready for your big date tonight?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"What's wrong? I thought you were excited! Didn't you get your best friend, Alison to hook you up?"

"Yeah, that's the problem... Alison..."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's just that... I dunno... lately, our relationship is different."

"Different how?"

"Well, every time I'm around her, I end up saying dumb things, and then she's always mad at me. I feel really bad about it, I mean, Ali means a lot to me. She's my best friend - the person I go to for everything. She's so smart and fun and she's got a heart of gold! I swear, she makes me a better person just from knowing her. She's so important to me and it's like I can't stop being an ass to her. What if I drive her away..."

A chuckle was heard on the other end of the line. 

"This isn't funny!"

"It's hysterical! Dash, have you ever considered that maybe you are in love with Ali?"

"Of course not!" he bit back a little too fast, "Where did you get a crazy idea like that? I'm not in love with Ali! If I were, I wouldn't be going out on a date with someone else!"

"Are you sure you're not just using this other girl to cover up your feelings for Ali because they are confusing to you and you're afraid of wrecking your friendship?"

"Shut up!"

Another chuckle. "Alright man, stay in denial, but at least think about it. From the way you talk about her, she seems like a great girl. Don't let her get away."

"Listen, thanks for the free analysis, but I'm on my way to date a very attractive girl... that... I ... know... nothing... about..."

"Well, I wish you luck on your date. Wish me luck on mine, ok?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you finally got a date with that girl you've been mooning over."

"Yep! She's really amazing! I mean, I don't exactly know her real well, but..."

"...you spy on her a lot."

"It's not spying! It's observing!"

"Suuuuure! Take it easy, C! Have a good night!"

"Thanks Dash, you too. Bye."

---

"Come on in, Shana, dear. The girls are upstairs, go right on up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kreiger."

Because she had gotten ready a little too early, Shana had plenty of time before her blind date and thought she would stop by to visit Alison. She found her friend sifting through her closet, tossing unwanted items out of her way. 

"Hey!" Shana called out as a pair of pantyhose hit her in the face.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't know you were there! You're awfully dressed-up! What's new?"

"Just thought I'd stop over and say 'hi' since we haven't really had time to talk since the other night at dinner. What are you doing?"

"Well, I have to go and break it to Dash that you're not coming. He said that if you were a no-show, he'd treat me to dinner. Tony's restaurant has that dress code, so I have to find something nice to wear. I have a pair of black dress pants in here somewhere..."

"Wait a minute... what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I have to do with you and Dash going out to dinner?"

Alison continued rummaging through her clothes. "You're memory is not what it used to be, Red. Remember, I asked you about the blind date, you turned it down... now I have to go break it to Dash...Oh! That's right! Courtney interrupted us and then we never did talk about it later... Courtney ended up giving me your answer... it was Dash that I was trying to set you up with. He made reservations at Tony's and promised me dinner for my effort in asking..."

As Alison continued to babble, Shana began putting two and two together in her head. 'That Courtney, what an eavesdropping schemer!' she thought to herself with a smile. 

"Let me get this straight, Alison, You have a chance to be treated to fancy dinner in a romantic restaurant with the guy you've been in love with since kindergarten, and you're rummaging around for those nasty black pants you've had for 6 years?"

Alison got up from her stooped position and turned to face her friend. "They're not nasty...."

"Ali, honey, please let me give you a hand..."

"I thought you said pretty on the outside wasn't that important?"

Shana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause it fades, but duh, it helps!"

Alison laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, did I ever mention that I've been dying to cut your hair since Sophomore year?"

"Cut my hair?"

---

It was 6:45pm when Shana put the finishing touches on her friend, convinced her she looked beautiful and saw her off.

"Knock him dead, Ali!" she called out to her friend.

Courtney came sauntering up behind her. "She looks real good. Nice job."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start about this crazy plan?"

"Because it's more fun..."

"Courtney!"

"Alright, alright! Hey, aren't you going to be late for your date? I set you up with a great guy. You'll really like him!"

Shana raised an eyebrow. "If he's so great, why aren't you dating him?"

Courtney laughed. "Because I'm dating Ron!"

"Ron? Ron Rudat, your photographer? The baby-faced cutie with the Southern accent?"

'That's the one!"

"Oh nice! When, exactly, were you planning on telling Ali and I?"

The petite blonde shrugged. "Sometime before the wedding."

"Oh you're terrible!"

"And you're late! Get a move on!"

"Yeah, I know I'm late, but it was for a good cause."

---

Scarlet ran down Main Street, wondering why, for the umpteenth time, she didn't drive her car. Normally, it was a nice walk to the neighborhood of restaurants on the far side of Main Street, but halfway through her walk, a heavy rainstorm slowed her down. Since it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon, she decided that she should at least meet her date, though she was soaked, instead of folding on him completely. She could tell from the large clock on the bank that she was fifteen minutes late. As the giant awning of the Primavera Gardens came into view, Shana began running faster, desperately wanting shelter from the cold rain. As she neared the protection of the awning, she collided with a man exiting the restaurant.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! Did I get you wet?"

"It's ok...," he had his head down and his voice seemed laced with disappointment, "I wasn't paying much attention..."

"Oh no! It was all my fault! I'm late meeting someone and the rain..."

The man looked up at her, surprise and recognition sparking in his eyes. "O'Hara-sensei?"

Shana looked up at the sound of the name used when she taught at the dojo. She was surprised to see the handsome blonde man that she found so attractive. "Aren't you the new student in my father's advanced class?"

His blue eyes began to sparkle. "Yes, and my sister is in your Saturday class - Drew Falcone."

"Drew is your sister?!" Shana's lit up at the mention of her favorite student. "Drew is the coolest kid I've ever met. That girl always makes me smile! Oh, I want 10 just like her!" She stuck out her hand to make a formal greeting. "Please don't call me O'Hara-sensei, I'm Shana... "

The man took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on her snowy white hand. She swallowed hard as she felt a fluttering in her stomach. "I'm Conrad. I'm supposed to be your date this evening."

"Oh..." Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She would have to remember to really thank Courtney later. She couldn't believe that her friend had actually set her up with the man she had described to her. "I am so sorry I'm late... and wet... I can explain, really..." She began to blush with embarrassment, thinking about her appearance. "You see..."

He smiled and she thought her heart would just melt at the way he looked at her. "No need to apologize. I'm just happy to spend time with you."

Shana couldn't help but to smile back. 

"Listen, my car is parked just down the street. Why don't I take you home so you can dry off and change, we can grab something to eat afterwards."

"Oh that would be great! Thank you! Wait a minute, is your car parked by Tony's? Could we just stop by the window for a sec? My friend is on a very special date there and I just want to have a peek"

"Really? Mine, too. My friend Dash is supposed be on a blind date with a girl he's been raving about."

"Dash? Dashiell Faireborne? Actually, there's been a change of plans. He's actually with someone even better."

As the two neared the window, they could see Dash handsomely dressed and sipping wine as he smiled. The woman across from him was a stunning brunette with short, curled hair and a beautiful ice blue dress that made her look like a princess. Dash said something that made her blush before reaching across the table to take her hand in his. 

"They make a great couple. She looks like a very lovely girl."

"Yeah...." Shana agreed, "she's beautiful..." 


End file.
